This invention relates generally to radio towers. More specifically, it relates to a bearing housing of an antenna supported upon the tower.
It is well known to those skilled in the particular field that a radio antenna mounted on top of a shaft extending downward in a center of a radio tower is required to be free for directional rotation. Present constructions of these are subject to adverse weather such as rain, snow and ice that impare such free directional rotation of the shaft. This situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.